Oh, yes there will be blood
by HardxXxCoreXxXSXe
Summary: Five teens end up in Jigsaw's cluches. Blah I suck at summarys. Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

A girl with long blond hair jolts up. Her blue eyes glance around, the room she is in seems like it hasn't seen daylight in years. The only light in the room is a lonely lamp and a small window. Across her is a door, she runs up to the door and tries to open it. The TV to her right flickers on.

"Hello, Kathy." A voice says from the TV.

Her eyes open wide and dart over to the screen, all that's on the screen is what appears to be a white puppet with scraggly black hair.

"I'm sure you're wondering were you are. I can tell you that this might be the last room you ever lay your eyes on. Kathy, you have stolen and cheated to get what you want. I know your main source is you father , well in another room your father sits. He is fine, for now. Look above you Kathy."

Kathy looks over her head and sees millions of razors.

"In two hours these razors will fall. In two and a half hours your father will die. I have hidden the key in this room. I wish you luck. Oh, and don't open the closet door, unless you want a friendly surprise. Let the games begin."

Kathy turns around and faces the closet door. She stares at it for a minute or two. Snapping out of her glance she looked at the window and decides she'll try and open it. She goes up to and pushes it but nothing happens. She walks back over were the TV is and glances around and sees a stool. She picks it up and looks back over at the TV and sees a countdown. She goes back to the window and chucks the stool toward the window and nothing happens.

"Fuck!" she screams.

She looks back over at the closet door. She runs over to it and puts her hand on the doorknob. The words of the white puppet ring in her mind '..don't open the closet door..' She swings open the door as an ax rushes down and into her skull. She falls onto the floor dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with blue hair with part of the front shaved off wakes up. She holds her head and tries to get up but trips over her bondage pants. She opens her eyes slightly and looks over and sees a chubby guy with chin length brown hair. She stumbles over to him and shakes him.

"Caleb," she says, "Caleb, wake up."

Caleb wakes up and his green eyes look around the room. He looks at his friend in confusion.

"Tanya, where are we?" he asks.

"I don't know," she replies.

Caleb stands up walks around the room and steps on something. He picks it up.

"A tape recorder," he states.

"No, it's an orange," Tanya says as Caleb glares at her. Caleb examines it and puts his other hand in his pocket. For a few minutes he just stands there looking at it. He sifted, and pulled something out of his pocket. He looked at it puzzled. Tanya gets up and goes over to him and takes it from his hand and puts it in the tape recorder and hits play.

"Hello Caleb," a rather deep voice says, "Do you remember me? You might not, but in the outside world we met, many years ago. I've been watching you since then. I've watched you grow and you didn't turn out the way I had hoped. At the age thirteen you began drinking and it's now became a habit. Tell me Caleb, does your drinking problem heal your other problems. I don't think it does. If you're smart enough Caleb you'll find an anti-dote to keep the poison that's running trough your blood from killing you. Oh and watch over your friend she has that poison in her veins too, will you give it to her if you find it?"

"Look in your pocket, you might have one too."

Tanya goes into her pocket and pulls out two things a razor and a small cassette tape. Caleb looks at the razor and glares at Tanya.

Tanya looks at it and looks back at Caleb, "It's not mine."

Caleb just grabs her cassette tape and puts it in the tape recorder and hits play.

"Hello Tanya," The same voice started, "You have looked death in the eye one to many times. You've cut your wrists even after you said you were done. You've attempted suicide one to many times. Tell me dear Tanya, do you feel well? You shouldn't, for a poison is running trough your blood. Tanya, what if you don't find an antidote? Will you slice your wrists to get rid of that blood? How much blood will you shed to get rid of that poison?"

Caleb throws the tape recorder and curses. Tanya walks toward the tape recorder and throws up. Tanya opens her eyes and sees some of it's blood.

"Shit!" Caleb says.

Caleb goes over to Tanya and bends down and picks up the tape recorder. He takes the cassette tape out and shoves them both in his pocket. He looks at the puddle of blood and sighs.

"Can you walk?" he asks.

"Yeah," Tanya replied a little surprised.


End file.
